Ikamamatay Ko!
by LiveDeath60k
Summary: Wag kayong magaway! Siopao lang yan.. Maraming bilihan nyan! First fic. ko. Sana don't dedmahin.. Wawang costumers, walang maorder.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, edi sana wala ako dito at nagpapakaloka gumawa ng fic. na'to.

* * *

**

Introduction: Ang Umpisa ng Kwento

"Pag ang buhay ay miserable, kung anu-ano ang pinag gagagawa mo. Hindi mo nalang alam kung kelan ka hihinto.. Sa buhay ng tao, may nananalo at meron ding natatalo. Kusang dumadating sa kapalaran ang swerte at malas.. Kapag naintindihan ang bagay, ito'y nagiging masaya at malinaw. Diba ang saya pag merong kapayapaang na darama? Walang may gusto ng ganung bagay dahil walang patutunguhan pag nahantong sa gyera ang bayan mo..

Eh bakit ganun? Sa Siopao lang, nagtatalo na?

May patutunguhan ba ang pakakaibigan nila kung mag aagawan sila sa isang siopao lamang? Mamamatay ba sila pag naubusan sila ng Imported na siopao? Kahit na especial lang?

Pambihirang buhay to oh!"

Mga Tauhan:

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Tsunade

Jiraya

Kakashi

Shikamaru

Shino

Temari

Gaara

Hinata

Neji

Ino

Choji

Kiba

Kankuro

Rock Lee

Maito Gai

Orochimaru

Setting:

Sa isang Chinese restaurant sa may gilid ng Konoha..

* * *

**AN**: Umpisa palang 'to! Mas exciting ang susunod na chapters na gagawin ok? (ewan ko lang ha) Pero pls. Read and Review para malaman ko kung itutuloy ko pa.. Kasi nakaka hinayang pag walang reviews diba? PARANG AWA NYO NA! 

Goodbye!


	2. Kami munang mga sikat ang unahin pls

Chapter 1: Table Matter prt. 1

**Table 1**

**Kakashi**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

"Naruto, pag nakaupo dapat upo lang.." Sabi ni Kakashi.

"Eh ano ba ginagawa ko?" Tanong ni Naruto.

"Bat na ka dapa ka? Sa tingin mo ba nasa Carnival ka, ha kanibal!" Sagot ni Sasuke.

"Tama na! Lagi nalang ganito! Kelan ba kayo hindi magaaway?" Paiyak na sabi ni Sakura.

"O sige na... Umorder nalang tayo!" Sabi ni Kakashi, sabay tawag sa waiter.

"WAITER!"

"Huh?"

"Paorder nga ng PORKCHOP!" Naruto.

"At saka ng dalawa nga KANIN" Sasuke.

"Lagyan mo narin ng konting KETSUP" Sakura.

"Meron ba kayong chapsuy?" Kakashi.

"UBOS NA! OUT OF ORDER PLSS!"

"Eh Siopao meron?" Tanong ng apat.

"Wait lang ha!"

**Table 2**

**Tsunade**

**Jiraya**

**Orochimaru**

"Nakakaloka!" Biglang sigaw ni Tsunade.

"Hoy matandang retarded! Shut up!" Sigaw ni Orochimaru.

"Ikaw manahimik! Feeling mo hindi ka katandaan! Hoy Vakla, Mas may beauty naman ako noh!" Nagdabog si Jiraya sa lamesa.

"HUH?"

"WAITER!"

"NANAMAN!"

"MERON BA KAYONG ADOBO?" Tsunade.

"UBOS NA PO!"

"MERON BA KAYONG BULALO?" Jiraya.

"WALA!"

"MERON BANG KAHIT NA ANO?" Orochimaru.

"WALA NGA! OUT OF ORDER PLSSSSS!"

"Siopao na especial?" Tanong ng Tatlo.

"Uh.. Titignan ko po mga gurangs.."

"SHIT NA MALAGKIT! TINAMAAN NG LINTIK!"

"Mga gurangs talaga..."

**Table 3**

**Shikamaru**

**Ino**

**Choji**

"Duh, gutom na ako.." Sabi ni Choji

"Kelan kaba hindi nabusog, baboy?" Pang asar ni Ino

"Hay nako..." Sabi ni Shikamaru at sabay...

"WAITER!"

"EHH?"

"GUTOM NA KAMI! NASAN NA ANG SIOPAO NA IMPORTED!" Sigaw ni Shikamaru.

"Wait lang!"

* * *

**AN:** Hehe... Dito muna, Kasi wala pa akong idea para sa ibang characters. Kaya eto muna, may kasunod ito.. Sila muna ang gagawan ko. R&R pls. Para sa dalawang nagreview, THANK YOU! MAHAL KO KAYO!.. Jokes lang! Thank you lang.. Bhelat! Hindi pa exciting noh?.. Medyo Senti pa sya lol.. 


	3. Haha!

Table Matter prt. 1: Continuation

**Sa Kitchen**

"Hahaha! Wawang mga costumer, walang ma-order.."

"Sir.."

"Ang Siopao na special natin... Iisa nalang po."

"WHAT!"

"Bingi ka ba?"

"Oo na! Bakit naman? Eh, Madalang lang naman umorder ng Siopao ang mga people and everything."

"Ang sabi nung isa, KINAIN DAW NG DAGA."

"Huh? Eh naka tupperware naman un ah?"

"Malay ko..."

"Sighs.."

**Table 1**

**Kakashi**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

"Ano ba?" Tanong ni Sasuke sa tatlo.

"Tinatamad na ako, Nasan na ung Siopao?" Humingang malalim si Sakura.

"Hintay lang mga bata." Sabi ni Kakashi.

"EH GUTOM NA NGA AKO!" Biglang Sigaw ni Naruto.

"Gah..."

**Table 2**

**Tsunade**

**Jiraya**

**Orochimaru**

"AKO ANG HOKAGE! NASAN NA ANG SIOPAO KO?" Galit na si Tsunade.

"Manahimik ka nga!" Sigaw ni Orochimaru.

"Wala na akong masabi... Siopao!" Parang lokaloka na si Jiraya.

"Huh..."

**Table 3**

**Shikamaru**

**Ino**

**Choji**

"Gutom na ako.." Angal ni Choji.

"Manahimik ka BABOY!" Sagot ni Ino.

"Humph! Kelan ba tayo makakakain? Gutom na ang lungs ko!" Sabi si Shikamaru.

"HUH ANO?"

"PATUGTOG NAMAN OH!"

Binuksan ng Manager ang Jukebox ng restaurant, At ang kanta ay;

_NARITO AKO..._

"Huh! ANONG KANTA YAN? LIPAT MO!"

_Sa bukid walang papel.._

"HOY JOLOGS MO! LIPAT MO NGA YAN!"

"Eh ano ba gusto nyo?"

"LAB SUNG!"

_I...Saw mommy kissing.. SANTA CLAUS!_

"GAGO KA BA!"

_Lagi nalang Umuulan..._

"Hay... I'm satisfied.."

_Parang walang katapusan..._

_Pa-order! Pa-order.. SHIT! MERONG NGANG MENU! Wala namang ma Or-der!_

"Hoy! Anong nangyari sa Jukebox? Bat naging ordertaker yan!"

"PATAYIN MO NA LANG!"

Click!

"LAHAT NG UMORDER NG SIOPAO, WAIT 1 HOUR MORE!"

"ANO KAMO!" Lahat napasigaw sa Table 1,2,3.. sa gulat.

* * *

**AN:** Pasensya na! Hehe.. walang masyadong idea eh, Tama! Parokya Ni Edz.. Astig! Lakas Tama! Susunod na yung mga other characters na hindi nakasama sa first. Adik noh? Sorry... Asa pa ko.. Haha! 


End file.
